


Morning Glory

by BottomHarryGivesMeLife



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Harry, Fingersucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, harry being used, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomHarryGivesMeLife/pseuds/BottomHarryGivesMeLife
Summary: Harry likes to be used for Louis’ pleasure. Louis enjoys using him.





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> My beta quit on me last minute so unedited, sorry. Hopefully it’s not too bad though.

Harry’s arse feels so fucking good around his cock. That’s Louis’ first thought when he wakes with his dick still inside of the other boy, Harry’s hole still puffy and wet from the night before. Louis thrusts up a little, delighting in the way Harry gasps and pushes back against his cock. He pulls Louis’ arm across his body, which remains turned on its side, and drags Louis’ ring finger up to his sinful mouth.

“Fuck yes. Suck on me.” Louis pleads, prodding his finger at Harry’s lips and swivelling his hips against his arse. “Suck me baby.”

Harry hums and wraps his beautiful, soft mouth around Louis’ digit, sucking until his dribble starts to collect in the shallow bit between Louis’ fingers. It feels so good and when Louis pushes closer, peering over Harry’s shoulder, he groans at the image his boyfriend makes. His mouth is as puffy and wet as his little pink arse hole. Louis just needs to fuck the shit out of every orifice in Harry’s body.

“Fuck, you’re so hot.” He praises the boy, thrusting hard inside Harry’s white hot heat. Harry’s hole drips come onto his rock hard cock, making the glide all the more sinful, and ensuring Louis is pounding into him within no time. “Oh, Harry.” He moans, eyes rolling back when Harry tightens all the muscles inside his arsehole, gripping Louis tight.

“Gonna come so hard in your tight little hole baby. Gonna drown you in my come.” He shudders with the pleasure of it, clamping his hands down on Harry’s shoulders so he can have some leverage to fuck him even harder. “Oh fuck, Harry!”

“Lou.” Harry moans, his shaking fingers twisting at his own nipples. “Oh fuck, Lou!”

It probably shouldn’t turn him on that Harry is so much bigger than him, a natural top, and yet Louis is fucking his sweet hole into oblivion.

“Hands and knees.” He orders, hips thrusting mechanically into the air as Harry repositions himself onto his knees.

As soon as he’s done moving, Louis shoves his cock back inside, latching onto Harry’s hair and using it as a tool to pull Harry’s hips back until they meet his own.

“Yeah fuck, Lou.” Harry is shouting, grinding his arse all up on Louis’ dick until he finds the spot that makes him shudder down into the mattress.

Louis drapes himself over the other boy and starts slapping his hips against Harry’s, barely listening to Harry’s cries of pleasure, too busy chasing his own. This is the way it’s always been for them. This is the way Harry likes it. He likes to be used. He likes Louis to smash his little hole to pieces in pursuit of his own orgasm and Louis is damn well trying. He’s got a hand bunched in Harry’s curls and the other wrapped around the sheet, gripping it tight as he slams into Harry’s body, shouting obscenities to express the mounting pressure inside.

“Oh fuck Harry. Fuck. This fucking arse!” He grips Harry’s arse cheek, leaning down to sink his teeth into Harry’s cheek and then lap at his filthy hole. “I want to fucking come in it so bad.”

“Come.” Harry begs, high pitched, his cock dripping precome onto the sheets. “I want it all over me.”

Louis lets out a slightly deranged growl at that and rips his cock out of his boyfriend’s loose hole. Jerking it quickly and frantically, he reaches around to fist Harry’s cock in his hand.

“Oh fuck Lou!” Harry screams. “Lick me, please. Please eat me.”

Louis bends over his arse and burrows his nose and tongue in, thrusting as deep as he can. Harry’s breath goes short and he grinds himself back on Louis’ tongue. He begins to rock back and forth between Louis’ fist around his cock and Louis’ tongue inside his arse.

“Fuck baby.” Louis keeps jerking his cock, feeling excitement pool in his stomach at the thought of how much come he’s going to cover Harry in. “You taste so good.”

That does it for Harry who rocks into Louis’ fist one last time before spurting all over his hand and sinking his teeth into the mattress.

Louis’ eyes roll back into his head when Harry pushes his head into the mattress, sticks his arse up and pulls his cheeks wide open.

“Come in my hole Lou, please.”

Louis’ hips start to jerk out of control, his obliques and abdominals straining with the extreme intensity of his orgasm. Louis’ come goes everywhere because he can barely stand to control it. He’s completely lost to the pleasure as his thick, pungent seed splashes all over Harry’s arse, his hole, his lower back and the sheets around them.

With one final display of skill, he thrusts back inside Harry with devastating accuracy and bucks his hips until he can feel his own come starting to squelch against the tip of his dick. The aftershocks are still going as he grinds his hips up and around Harry’s, going as deep as he can, moaning low in his throat.

“Fuck.” He finally sighs and pulls out, breathing harsh and fast.

Harry turns over to embrace him, kissing him like their lives depend on it.

“I fucking love you.” He presses the words into Louis’ lips, wrapping himself around him like some kind of octopus.

“I love you, and this.” Louis reaches around to grab and jiggle his arse. “Love your fuckable little bum.”

“Mm.” Harry’s emerald eyes are hazy with the afterglow. “I might just let you fuck it again in a few minutes.”

Louis’ cock is already starting to perk right up.


End file.
